Adventures In Babysitting
by 78Violetfan
Summary: Quinn and Sam baby-sit Stevie and Stacy...Adventures are sure to come! Lame Summary but it'll hopefully be worth the read...lot's of couples will be present!
1. The Beginning

**Another idea hit me...I hope you enjoy it!**

**...I never really say this, but I own nothing but my own words/it's a well known fact to me...**

**...anyway...**

* * *

><p>Quinn stepped up to the hotel room, she had done this many times before, and it had never felt weird. She slowly reached up and knocked on the hard wood of the door. Why did it feel weird for her now?. All she was doing was helping Sam baby-sit, that was all this was. She had done it while she and Finn were dating, and just because they were over it didn't mean she couldn't help Sam out anymore...so why did it feel weird?<p>

It wasn't supposed to.

She couldn't have feelings for Sam anymore, she knew that, she didn't deserve to have those feelings.

She knocked again, this time slowly letting out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

* * *

><p>Sam opened the door a minute later with his shirt off showing his glorious abs, and his hair was wet pressed around his face in a messy way.<p>

_Damn! _Quinn may have gasped a little, and now she may be staring.

"Hey, Quinn," Sam said.

Quinn shook her head from her thoughts and looked into the boys face, "hey...I know I'm a little early, but my mom was using the car and I really didn't want to have to walk...so I had her drop me off."

Sam shrugged, "it's cool. My parents haven't left yet, but they'll be leaving in about five minutes." He stepped out of the doorway, "here, come in," while she stepped inside and he closed the door he said, "we're watching _The Land Before Time V_ right now."

Quinn smiled as she made her way over to the bed in front of the Hotel TV. Once Stevie and Stacy realized who was here they leapt off the bed to meet her, "hey, Quinn!" Stevie hollered, while Stacy's was more of a "yay, Quinnie!"

The older blonde girl smiled as the kids attacked her with hugs, "hi, guys!" She hugged them back before they each grabbed one of her hands and pulled her off toward the bed in front of the TV. The two young ones jumped back onto the bed while Quinn laid in the middle in-between both of them (they both wanted to hold her hand).

* * *

><p>Sam had headed back into the bathroom, his parents hadn't left yet...right now they were outside getting money for the date of job searching they had planned together. They needed the money to stop at McDonalds and eat the dollar menu burgers when they got hungry.<p>

Sam hated this, he hated living in a hotel, he hated borrowing clothes from the guys like Kurt (Finn and Puck also loaned him some, but still), he hated having to ask Quinn to help him baby-sit...he just couldn't handle both of the kids alone.

He had asked Mercedes originally. She declined saying she was busy. It turned out that Friday night was his girlfriend's family night. So instead he called Quinn. Mercedes had no idea Quinn was there, he sure as hell hoped that if she found out, she didn't care.

She shouldn't, Quinn is just a friend.

That's all she is to him.

That's all she should be to him, she did cheat on him and then lie about it...that's all she is to him.

Sam was combing his hair while drying it with a towel and thinking about these things, he had put on a muscle shirt that Puck had given him, along with a pair of shorts that he had owned previously to the parents losing their job thing.

He was thinking about _her_.

And not his girlfriend _her_ either...it was _her._

The _her_ currently sitting in his fake living room/bedroom/kitchen/whatever the hell else there was in a house.

Yeah, he was still one hundred percent completely in love with Quinn Fabray, and he knew it as soon as he opened the door revealing her standing there with her newly short blonde hair that the moon shown off of perfectly and her eyes being lit up...the very same hazel eyes that took his breath away each time he looked into them...and he felt bad because he shouldn't have these feelings, he was with Mercedes now. Mercedes was good people, but he didn't like hiding the relationship...maybe Mercedes was ashamed of dating a poor white boy, maybe she didn't like him.

Sam sighed as he set the comb down and then he made his way out of the bathroom.

He noticed Quinn was standing by the door with his parents talking. He decided to join them.

"Ah, there he is." His father laughed.

"Taking all the time in the bathroom as usual," His mother added on to further the joke.

Great Quinn was laughing.

Sam shook his head, "come, on! I'm not always in the bathroom," he could feel himself readdening.

His father shook his head, "sure, sure...it's hard for any of the rest of us to get time for a shower," he said to Quinn who was still smiling brightly. He leaned in a little closer to her, "...we normally have to take them while he's asleep or at school!"

Quinn laughed, "yeah, my sister's the same way!"

Mrs. Evans nodded, "oh, so you know what that's like?"

Quinn continued smiling, "well I did, but she's gone now...yeah, all that showering finally drove my parents to throw her out."

Mr. Evans let out another laugh, "be careful Sammy boy, you don't want that to happen to you now, do you?"

Quinn looked at Sam who couldn't help but think about how adorable she looked when she bit her lip nervously, he shook his head, "no...I'll try to make it better." He shook his head while sweeping a hand through his hair.

* * *

><p>His parents had been gone for an hour now, Quinn was sitting beside Sam on the floor in front of the bed leaning back against it. Stevie and Stacy were still laying on the bed watching the rest of the movie. Quinn glanced up at Sam, he was currently staring at the TV intently. She couldn't help but sigh, why'd she let him get away?<p>

That's when she remembered the stuff in her jacket pocket, so she reached into it and pulled it out...two candy bars; one Snickers and the other a Twix, the third thing was a box, the one Sam had given her with the ring.

"Here," she whispered lightly shoving the box into his hand. "I thought you might want it back. I just couldn't give it to you before."

Quinn didn't wait to see Sam's reaction as she sat up and looked at the two on the bed, "I brought these for you..." She told them. Their eyes lit up as they saw the chocolate bars. Quinn shrugged, "...but you can only eat them if you promise not to get all crazy wild and stuff." She laughed, "I know what sugar does to you."

"We promise!" Stevie swore.

Stacy nodded, "yeah, promise."

Quinn nodded, "alright, here." She handed the Snickers to Stevie, and Stacy got the Twix.

* * *

><p>She gave it back...<p>

...he didn't want it back.

Stevie and Stacy got candy bars, and he got a lousy promise ring that obviously meant nothing to her.

He didn't want it back. He wanted her to still be wearing it, he wanted them to still be together.

He wanted a lot of things.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. I don't know if it's any good...<strong>

**...but if you like it, and you review to say you liked it or if you do something else then that'd be cool**

**...I may or may not continue, it just depends if anyone is interested...**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. I Fly? No You Fall

**Thank you for your reviews, they are totally awesome...yeah!**

* * *

><p>Sam was still looking at the ring, the ring that he had given her months ago. To say that he had forgotten about it would be a lie. He had always remembered it after they broke up, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything to her. He didn't want to, he didn't want it back. Now he was sitting in this stupid cheap hotel room that he is to call home with the girl that he is apparently still in love with staring at a stupid promise ring that probably pushed her away in the first place...why was he such an idiot?<p>

"Sam?" He heard Quinn ask, but he couldn't look away.

"Sammy's thinking too hard!" Stacy laughed.

"Mommy says it's bad for him to think too hard, cause he gets confused," his brother added.

He could hear Quinn laughed as he stared at the stupid ring, God he probably looked like a moron.

"Sam, are you alright?" Quinn asked again.

Sam finally snapped out of it, "yeah, yes, I'm fine...sure."

The older girl did not seem convinced, "you sure?" She asked eyeing him warily.

Sam nodded, "absolutely." He closed the ring box and set it on the floor beside them, "thanks, by the way."

Quinn nodded, "uh...yeah." She turned to face the TV again.

Sam however turned to face her, _She had said she didn't want to give it back...what was that supposed to mean? _Okay so she hadn't said _exactly _that but it was close enough right? So did she still have feelings for him?

* * *

><p>Quinn was staring at the movie, which was lame because she knew Sam wasn't okay. She knew she shouldn't have gave him that stupid ring back...it was just reminding him of how dumb she is for cheating on him. She really is dumb, she doesn't even know why she did it...she thought she loved Finn, that big oaf, he ruined everything for her...he always did.<p>

...Okay, so maybe it wasn't his fault...sure, he did pressure her into cheating on Sam farther by not leaving her alone, but it was definitly not his fault, no matter how much she wished it was..._She_ was the one who cheated.

God, she missed Sam...he was nice and sweet, kind, caring, wonderful...he was always there for her, and he cared for her more than anyone ever had before, and she just threw it all away...why'd she throw it all away?

The movie was ending, and Quinn knew Sam was looking at her. She didn't want to look at him, she couldn't look at him...everytime she did her heart fluttered and her stomach flipped, she just wanted to kiss him. She couldn't, there were children present.

_Yeah, that's why she couldn't kiss him...blame the children!_

So instead of kissing him she turned around toward the bed and looked at the younger Evans kids, "we watching another one?" She asked.

Stacy nodded, "yeah, number six is afterward."

"It comes after five," Stevie said.

Quinn nodded with her eyebrows furrowed, "huh...I didn't know that." She said in a mock serious tone.

She could hear Sam chuckle beside her, and God, it sounded amazing.

"Do you want me to put it in?" She turned to the older boy, _yeah, she was risking it._

Sam shook his head, "no, I'm the man...I'm sure I can handle it."

Quinn watched as he stood up (and yes, for your information she _was _looking at his butt...she couldn't help it, it was just there and her eyes just happened to be glancing that way, and...) "Ah, there it is," Sam said when he found the movie, he bent down to grab it and Quinn bit her bottom lip, _yes, there it is! _(...It was not hard to look at!).

* * *

><p>Sam put the movie in and sat back down next to the other older blonde, "we can watch something else if you'd like." He said.<p>

Quinn looked his way, "huh?"

Sam shrugged, "we've been watching these all day...we started from the very first one at like six this morning."

Quinn laughed, "it's okay, I love these movies."

Sam didn't believe it, "no?'

Quinn nodded, "yes..._Don't step on a crack, or you'll fall and break your back!" _She imitated Ducky.

Sam laughed, "Or, _I fly?" _It was his Petree.

Quinn shook her head a smile playing at her lips, _"no, you fall."_

* * *

><p>Up on the bed the younger Evans kids were rolling their eyes, "older kids are weird." Stevie said.<p>

Stacy nodded, "and, ew...they totally like eachother." She whispered back.

After they heard Sam laugh Stevie reached down and smacked him in the head.

"Ow!" Sam let out, as he rubbed his head.

"Some of us are actually trying to watch the movie!" Stevie hollered out.

Quinn couldn't hold in her giggling as Sam glared at his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>I think it's a little shorter, but there's chapter 2, I hope it was good enough for your liking, and the real adventures will start soon enough...I promise!<strong>

**Thanks for reading, and please, please review!**


	3. Gone

**Thanks for the comments, pretty cool, **

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>So Sam and Quinn had watched the movie; the entire move. they were too afraid to be hit in the head if they talked (well, at least Sam was). So they watched the whole movie, not that it was a problem for either of them, because they clearly enjoyed them, so it worked. They just didn't realize that the younger kids had fallen asleep halfway during the film.<p>

Quinn had ended up sliding down to where she was laying on the floor on her back. Sam was still sitting (it was easier for him to slip the occasional glance toward the girl, in his sitting position). The looks did _not_ go unnoticed by that said girl, and she was all giddy inside (he was looking at her).

After the credits finished Quinn sat up, "are we continuing?" She asked.

Sam shook his head, "no." He pointed to the bed, "they're asleep."

Quinn scratched her head as she also noticed the kids, "hey, so..."

Sam nodded, "yeah."

Quinn stood up, "I'm gonna use the restroom."

Sam smiled, "yeah."

Just as Quinn entered the bathroom the hotel phone began to ring. Sam quickly stood up to answer it before it woke up his siblings.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey!" It was Mercedes.

Sam's eyes widened, "hi." _Oh, no!_

Mercedes laughed, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

Sam rolled his eyes (though it wasn't intentional), "I thought you were busy...family night?"

Mercedes let out a sigh, "yeah...it just ended...you still need help with the kids?"

_Just tell her, _Sam thought, "uh..."

"I was really wanting to see you," Mercedes pressed on, "we haven't seen each other in a while."

_That was true, _"yeah...I could use the help." And he immediately felt like an idiot. _What about Quinn?_

He could hear the smile in his girlfriend's answer, "awesome, I'll be there in about ten minutes!"

Sam smiled; since when did it become forced? "Great."

As soon as he hung up he stared at the phone. He shook his head before he looked toward the bathroom door, the only person he wanted to be around, the only girl that actually existed in his mind, the one who unknowingly had his heart was behind that door, and she'd be gone in only a few short minutes.

* * *

><p>Inside the bathroom the blonde was staring at the mirror, staring at the girl looking back at her, "this isn't me." She whispered. She shouldn't be letting herself get mixed up over a guy. She wasn't <em>that<em> girl, no matter how hard she tried to be. _She_ was the girl with the dorky glasses who stared at the hot guy from afar (she always did that as Lucy). She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss it.

Yeah, not looking like that, and not being made fun of for looking like that was so much better than always getting picked on however, she missed not risking her feelings all the time, she missed never having to put her heart on the line for a guy because back then no guy gave her a second glance (hell they rarely ever gave her a first glance). She put her heart on the line for Finn, well, it was more like the train track for him and that train just crushed it twice, she did it with Puck and was left broken hearted and last it was with Sam...yet another heartbreak (not that she didn't deserve all the heartbreak...some of it was her fault). She just hated who she had become, at least now...she wasn't the girl who cheated, she wasn't the girl who lied, she wasn't the girl who made fun of others, it just wasn't her. She used to be nice and caring...and now she was trying to get that back...she was trying to redeem herself.

Just because her name and face had changed, it didn't mean her heart and soul had to also.

* * *

><p>Once Quinn came back out Sam walked over to her. He had a guilty expression, Quinn didn't like it, "what's up?" She asked warily.<p>

Sam shrugged, "um...I appreciate you coming over to help Quinn, it uh...it means alot, but..."

"Are you asking me to leave?" She didn't mean to sound hurt.

Sam hated the sound of her heartbreaking, it's like it was right in his ear...she still liked him, and he knew it. he shrugged, "it's just that Mercedes called, and we've kind of been..." _Tell her! _His mind all but shouted at him, "...putting something together for Glee Club." He shrugged, _great job moron!_

Quinn looked behind him at the door, she was wearing a confused expression, "but school's over, it's summer...there is no Glee Club right now."

Sam shrugged, "yeah, but we've got a surprise thing...and you and I talking about it kind of ruins the affect of the surprise." He smiled lightly.

Quinn frowned, "oh."

Sam's smile faltered (she was normally so good at hiding her feelings...why wasn't she today?), "you okay?"

She nodded, "oh, yeah...I'm fine."

She turned to walk out the door, "tell them I said bye...and uh, call me if you need more help." She nodded, "anytime...anywhere...you know all that stuff." Sam nodded, "yeah...thanks Quinn." He closed the door behind her.

It had only been a fourth of a second and his heart missed her already.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 3, hope you liked it...<strong>

**...please review let me know how it turned out for you...**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	4. One Comfortable, One Awkward

**Hello!**

* * *

><p>Quinn arrived home about forty minutes later. It was a long walk from the hotel to her place (they were on opposite sides of town). <em>That was weird. Sam was acting really weird, was he not? <em>She walked up the stairs to her porch and pulled out her house key. However when she reached for the door knob she realized it was already unlocked. With a confused expression etched on her face she opened the door. "Mom!" She called out. She didn't think her mom was home, the car wasn't in the driveway. "Hello!" She hollered out.

"Hey Q!" a voice greeted from behind.

Quinn spun around on her heel with a slight scream. She looked at the now laughing girl in front of her, "Santana."

The other girl nodded, "yeah, I came by to hang, but no one answered."

"Since when do we hang out?" Quinn asked, "and how did you get in my house?"

The Latina stepped forward, "I just figured that since New York and your confession of wanting someone to love...we could try and reconcile our friendship." She shrugged, "I miss you Quinn."

Quinn was shocked to hear the confession. Santana never admitted to feelings (rarely) ever. "And?"

Santana thought for a moment before realizing what the blonde was referring to, "I still have the key you gave me freshman year..." she smiled, "...remember all the sleepovers?"

Quinn laughed, "yeah, you had to sneak in every time because my father absolutely despised you."

Santana shut the door and walked over to Quinn, "I'm sure he would have hanged me if he ever got the chance!"

Quinn laughed as she and Santana walked to the living room. All thoughts of the blonde boy seemed to have disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sam and Mercedes were sitting on the couch. It was completely silent and totally awkward. Mercedes was staring at the TV which was currently playing nothing. While Sam's eyes frequently darted around the entire room.<p>

After a moment the girl sighed, "Sam?" She asked.

Sam's head turned to face his girlfriend sharply, "yeah?"

Mercedes looked at him, "you haven't said a word to me since I got here. Are you alright?"

"Absolutely, never better. I'm great." He said swiftly.

Mercedes couldn't help but shake her head, "I don't believe you...what's wrong?"

Sam shrugged, "nothing. I-I-well I'm just thinking about Glee."

"Glee?"

"Yeah, I think we need to put some things together...keep it going throughout the summer."'

"I think you've been hanging out with Rachel a little too much."

Sam chuckled, "no, I'm really being serious."

Mercedes nodded, "okay." She shrugged, "what kind of things did you have in mind?"

Sam shook his head, "well, I haven't really thought that much into it." He looked at her again, "I figured I'd need some help, so I kind of wanted to wait to plan until I had a partner in on it."

The girl smiled, "and you picked me?"

"Always." He felt a little weird saying it. He really only wanted to pick Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'll end it there I know it's short, but thanks for reading!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	5. Busted

**Next chapter...it's been a while!**

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes I remember that!" Santana laughed. She shook her head a moment before laughing, "the one that stands out the most to me though is the time your dad chased us around town just to find you and take you home."<p>

Quinn laughed as she ate the piece of popcorn (her and Santana were sitting on the couch reminiscing on the old days when her father was so overprotective of her). "Oh yeah, that was fun."

"And Britt spilt the coffee on him at Starbucks."

Quinn laughed again, "and you offered to clean it up for him," She shook her head.

Santana nodded, "with my sexy voice while I grabbed a napkin." She giggled.

The blonde nodded also, "God the look on his face...man I swear my father had a heart attack that day!"

The Latina grabbed some popcorn and shoved it in her mouth, "I miss messing with you dad."

Quinn smiled softly, "yeah, honestly...I just miss my dad."

When she looked back to her friend she was met with a sympathetic glance.

* * *

><p>"We could have a pool party..." Mercedes suggested, "I'm sure Santana has a pool, so it could be at her house." She was leaning against the wall beside the bathroom door.<p>

Sam nodded, "yeah, she does...but she lives in a bad neighborhood...it'd probably be best to have it somewhere else."

The girl shrugged, "well, Rachel doesn't have a pool. I don't have a pool, you obviously don't have a pool."

"Puck's a pool cleaner, do you think we could get him to rent us a pool or something?" Sam asked.

Mercedes shook her head, "no, I don't think we could afford it...even with all of us contributing."

"Oh, well...Finn and Kurt don't have a pool either."

"No, and neither does Lauren, or Tina, or Mike...does Quinn have a pool?" She looked at her boyfriend.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know...why would I know that?"

Mercedes laughed, "well, you were her boyfriend for a couple months...I assume you were at her house a few times...am I wrong?"

Sam shook his head, "no, no not at all...I think she has a pool. I could ask...I think so."

Stevie shot up from his place on the bed, which Sam was now sitting on. He combed a hand through his hair and yawned.

Sam looked at his brother, "you okay?" He asked.

Stevie nodded, "yeah..." He looked at Mercedes, "hi!" He waved.

"Hey kid," Mercedes smiled.

"Where's Quinn?" Stevie asked glancing around.

His brother's eyes widened as Mercedes looked at him confused, "who?" She asked.

Sam shrugged, "mom...and she's still with dad." He told the younger boy.

That said boy scratched his head, "I didn't say mom..."

He was cut off however when the bathroom door opened and Stacy came into the room. Mercedes smiled at her, "hey sweetie, are you done?"

Stacy nodded, "yeah." She grabbed Mercedes' hand and pulled her toward the bed. "Which one were we on?" She asked her brother's.

"Which one what?" Sam asked.

"The movies?" Stacy asked, "which one were we on?"

"I don't remember," Stevie replied.

Sam shrugged, "uh...I..."

"Where's Quinn?" The young girl asked looking around, "she'll know."

"Quinn?" Mercedes asked glancing at her boyfriend in confusion.

"I..." Sam shrugged, he was at a loss for words.

* * *

><p>Santana had just let that sentence slip by. She really did want to know why Quinn would miss that bastard of a father of hers, but clearly the blonde did. However she didn't push the subject, she didn't ask about it.<p>

"You seemed a little upset when you came home, Q." Santana said after a moment. "Are you okay?"

Quinn nodded, "yeah, yeah...it was nothing." She smiled, "yes."

Santana shrugged, "if you're sure."

Quinn stood up and grabbed the now empty popcorn bowl, "Yeah, I'm sure...and I'm getting more popcorn."

The other girl shrugged again, "whatever, Q." She said before grabbing the TV remote and turning the box on.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short...but hopefully it's good...<strong>

**...I'm thinking on adventures!**

**...Please review, thanks for reading...**


	6. Fighting

**So, it's been a while...but I finally got the chapter finished.**

* * *

><p>Sam definitely didn't like the look Mercedes was sporting at the moment...no, glares were totally not her thing.<p>

"Quinn was here?" She growled through gritted teeth.

Sam gulped as he nodded, however he seemed to be unable to form any words.

"Why, was she here?" His girlfriend asked.

Sam shrugged, "b-baby-sit." It's really all he felt he could say.

The dark girl stood up, "I can't believe you lied to me!"

_What! When did I lie? _Were his thoughts. Sam shook his head as he stood up, "really it-it was nothing."

"Ha!" Mercedes laughed, "nothing, right I really shouldn't be worried at all."

Sam nodded, "exactly." He shrugged, "you shouldn't, because I only wanna be with you." He got a bad taste in his mouth as he let the words slip through his lips.

Mercedes' features seemed to lighten up, "good. I like hearing that." She smiled, "I think however, I should head home for a little while."

"What, you just got here?" Sam stepped forward a little.

Mercedes stood up, "yeah, but I don't think you want me to stay."

"Of course I do." It was a lie.

The dark girl sighed, "maybe so...but I don't want to be here."

Sam closed his eyes, "I should have told you, I realize this." He looked at her face...and he saw pain in her eyes, something he could never tell about Quinn, he could never tell how Quinn was feeling, but Mercedes, with Mercedes he could always tell. Always. "But nothing happened." He nodded firmly, "nothing was going to happen either."

She just stood there looking hurt, "I know I had told you I couldn't come earlier, and it was the truth. If you had told me over the phone or in person even that you were going to ask Quinn to help you I wouldn't have minded. But you didn't, you told me you'd just do it alone...but it was a lie."

Sam nodded, _Oh, so that's when I lied! _"But nothing happened."

"Yeah, huh Sammy...she gave you the ring," Stacy corrected her older brother.

Sam looked at her in the you're-so-not-helping way, "thank you, Stacy."

The little girl just beamed back at him.

Sam turned back to Mercedes, "can we just talk?" He asked.

Mercedes shook her head, "No, I don't think it's a conversation you want to have in front of them." She pointed to the little Evans children.

Sam sighed, "but..."

"not now."

"I'll call you," Sam said to her as she turned to the door.

"No, you let me call you." She yelled over her shoulder as she left the room.

Sam fell back onto the bed. Stevie who had said nothing yet looked at his brother, "she's gonna break up with you." He told him.

Sam glared at him, "shut up, Stevie."

Stacy hopped up and sat on her older brothers stomach, "it's okay Sammy...Mercedes is great, but we all love Quinn more."

"Even you." Stevie added.

Sam stared at them, _Mercedes is great, but we all love Quinn more. _Well he couldn't deny that could he?

* * *

><p>Quinn was staring blankly at the TV. She had actually turned to face Santana about four times and thought about saying something to her, but it seemed as though she always thought better of it.<p>

Santana however, had noticed all of this, and it was annoying the hell out of her. The sixth time Quinn did it she met her halfway her brown eyes locking with the blonde's hazel ones. "What's bothering you, Q?"

"That rhymed," Quinn tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, sometimes that unintentionally happens, so what's wrong?" Santana asked.

Quinn shrugged, "this movie's pretty good." She looked back to the small screen.

"It's _Irobot_, you hate it," Santana threw back at her.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, but Will Smith is hot."

Santana shrugged, "he is, but that doesn't bother you." She grabbed the remote and shut the TV off, "I'm all yours."

Quinn sighed, but she reluctantly faced her friend, "Sam asked me to baby-sit with him today."

Santana nodded, "how is that a problem, don't you love Mr. froggy lips?"

Quinn glared at her, "calling people names isn't nice Santana."

"Okay it's noted Barbie." She ignored the glare Quinn gave her as she continued, "So, anyway?"

Quinn nodded, "anyway...he asked me to baby-sit and then about an hour or so later he asked me to leave."

"Leave?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, he said he and Mercedes are planning some kind of Glee thing."

"What Glee thing?"

"I have no idea, but my point is he asked me to leave...and I don't think he was being completely honest about the Glee thing."

"Why?"

"Because he asked me to leave I mean he asked me to come...and then he just all of a sudden asked me to leave," The blonde shook her head, "he didn't even mention a damn thing about the Glee thing."

Santana shrugged, "so you do like Trouty Mouth."

"You're just ignoring the point completely." Quinn claimed.

Santana shrugged, "you still loving Sammy Evans is a epic thing."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "and you're pathetic...turn the movie back on."

Santana glared at her, "Quinn, come on...I'm just joking."

"Turn it on!"

"Fine, fine." Santana picked the remote up and turned the movie back on.

_This isn't over_...She glanced at her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's a bit longer, to make up for the long wait...<strong>

**...anyway, thanks for reading**

**...please review...**


	7. Contemplating

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm hoping this makes up for it though.**

* * *

><p>Santana and Quinn had sat there watching the movie until it ended, but as soon as it did Santana grabbed the remote and clicked the TV off again. "So, you still love Sam?" She asked. She figured it was time to be completely serious now, no joking around.<p>

Quinn rolled her eyes as she looked back to her friend, "Santana, please just drop it."

"I did," the Latina nodded, "for the rest of the movie, I shut up. I dropped it. Quinn I need you to talk to me, you need me to talk to."

"B-but..."

"Quinn, it's time to talk."

The blonde shrugged as she turned her body to face her friend, "I love Sam." She admitted quietly. Then she added with a sigh, "I really love him."

The raven haired girl smiled, "see, it's not hard to admit how you truly feel."

Quinn shrugged, "I love him Sam, but I don't think...I don't think he loves me."

"Why would you say that?" Santana asked, "why wouldn't he love you?"

Hazel eyes looked to the floor, "I just, I think that...that there might be something going on between..." she shook her head.

"Between?" Santana asked.

"Sam and Mercedes."

"Mercedes and Sam?"

Quinn looked at her again, "yes, that's what I said." She sighed, "I mean, it makes perfect sense doesn't it? He said that he and Mercedes were going to discuss some kind of Glee surprise thing for the club...but why wouldn't he mention it at all?"

Santana smirked, "Q, I think you're forgetting the key part of surprise thing." She nodded, "you know like, the _surprise_ word."

Quinn glared at her, "San, that's not really helping."

Santana nodded, "yeah, yeah, okay." She sighed, "so, you think there's something going on between Sam and Mercedes...something like what?"

Quinn looked at her like she was stupid, "what do you mean like what?" She shook her head, "what do you think?"

Santana waved her hands, "okay...so, you think that they're _dating_?" She asked.

Quinn nodded, "yeah."

"Sam and Mercedes?"

"Yes Santana, Sam and Mercedes!" She raised her voice in agravation.

The Latina waved her hands in defeat, "okay, okay...calm down."

Quinn turned back to the TV, "just forget it." She said, "you don't even believe me."

"Come on Q, I didn't mean it like that." She said honestly, "I mean, yeah, I don't think that you ar right...why would Sam like Mercedes? When we were dating, I know for a fact that he thought about you more often than not." She just shook her head, "why would he want her?"

Quinn looked at her, "come on San, Mercedes is pretty."

Santana shrugged, "I'm not saying she's not pretty Q, I know she is...I'm just saying that why would Sam like her more than you?" She looked into Quinn's eyes, "he was like completely head over heels in love with you."

The next look Quinn gave her was depression, "I know, and I ruined that completely."

* * *

><p>Sam was watching <em>Madagascar <em>with his siblings now...well actually he wasn't really watching it, the movie was just playing for the younger ones. He was just thinking about Mercedes.

And their fight.

About Quinn.

And him.

And he really thought about Quinn as well, just Quinn, and how he felt when he was around her. He like melted everytime he saw her. His heart warmed up with love, and beated faster.

He loved Quinn, but...

...he also loved Mercedes...

He was just completely and utterly confused as to why he couldn't move on from Quinn. He absolutely hated how much she affected her, why is it that they couldn't be together?

Why is it that he couldn't just admit his feelings toward her?

How come he loved her so much?

There were alot more questions that went through his mind, but he wouldn't go into detail about it.

He looked back to his brother and sister, they were laughing at the movie, but he didn't bother to look up enough to notice which part it was.

"Should I break up with Mercedes?" He openly asked.

Stevie looked up at him, "I don't know why." He told him.

Stacy nodded, "yeah, since she said that you couldn't call her, and she'd call you...she's probably going to break up with you."

The younger boy nodded, "yup."

The two kids looked back to the TV screen and Sam shrugged, "okay." He laid his head back against the headboard of the bed and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we have the next chapter...thanks for reading and please review...<strong>

**...by the way, I'm not really entirely sure where this story is going, so...**


	8. Two Days Later

**I know it's been a little while, and for that I apologize...however if someone is still reading this it's greatly appreciated that you didn't give up on it...**

**...and I hope this chapter makes your wait worth while...**

* * *

><p>"It's been two days Q, I don't think he's gonna call you again. Not for a whle anyway." Santana said as she sat beside her friend.<p>

She had practically moved herself into the Fabray household for the last two days. Just staying to make sure Quinn didn't go crazy...

...even though she kind of already has.

Truth was, she hated seeing Quinn like this. it's the blonde being crazy and all. Seriously she thought too much of Sam. If she could Santana would march her ass up to the Evans' hotel room and yell at Sam for playing her girl like this. It was pretty obvious that Quinn was still in love with him. even if the girl hadn't spelt it out to her the Latina would have seen it clearly.

Throughout those past few days Quinn had been talking non-stop about Sam and their time together. How fun it was watching _The Land Before Time, _quoting along with it.

What she had heard; the way Quinn described Sam's actions...

...Santana was pretty damn sure the freaking boy felt as strongly about Quinn as the blonde did him.

"I know." Quinn whispered, "I just have too much faith."

And though she wasn't crying, Santana could hear the heartbreak withing Quinn's voice.

* * *

><p>He didn't listen to his siblings.<p>

Why would he? They were younger than him.

It's not like they knew more than he did about love.

They had no idea what love was about.

So, yes, the truth was he didn't listen to Stevie and Stacy. He should have, but he didn't. He called her. He called Mercedes. He called her about seven times to be exact. He was worried. He wanted to try and salvage whatever was left of his relationship with her. Seriously, he didn't understand why she was so upset anyway. It's not like he and Quinn had done anything that day.

Even if he had wanted too...

...At least a little.

It didn't matter though because they hadn't done anything. Quinn was just helping him baby-sit.

That was all.

And that's what the blonde boy had oh so smoothly said on his girlfriends answering machine. yes, the phone she had in her house.

Oh, yeah, he did call her cell phone too, though it went straight to voicemail.

The message was pretty damn smooth also.

In fact it was so smooth that he was pretty certain she played it over and over and listened along with all her friends not to mention her family.

Yeah, the messages were just perfect!

_"Hey, it-it's Sam. If you didn't already know, like you know, I'm sure you did. Ha, and I uh-uh, I just...I wanna say...look I-I know you're upset and mad at me but if, maybe we...we should get together and talk. I really want to make this right. Mercedes please call me back. Let me fix this, let's make it right...so, uh, call me back...Sam...I-I mean it's Sam...anyway."_

Oh yeah...smooth.

It was like that for both messages too. They were pretty much the same. Well, of course they weren't exactly the same becaue who the hell could remember all of that? But they were pretty damn close.

And no, by the way he wasn't drunk when he called her so don't get the wrong idea. He was just a complete and total idiot.

So, all in all...he called his girlfriend but his girlfriend didn't call back. He was pretty sure she wasn't going to either.

As he realized this sitting in "his" living room, sitting on the bed as his siblings wrestled on the floor he realized something else entirely...

...Stevie and Stacy knew a hell of a lot more about romance and relationships than he did himself. He totally should have listened to them.

How freaking ridiculous was that?

And, and how smooth was he?

Oh, yeah, perfect! Right?

* * *

><p>"You know maybe letting go is for the best." Quinn said.<p>

They were still siting in her living room on the couch. It's like they hadn't moved for two days. It was kind of starting to bother the Latina that they hadn't really moved much.

"Yeah, maybe." The darker skinned girl didn't exactly agree that it was for the best. She knew Quinn would be more happy with Sam. They boy loved her, and she clearly loved him.

But for the time being maybe Quinn was right.

"I mean seriously, why can't I move on?" Quinn wondered aloud, "he obviously did."

Santana shrugged because she honestly didn't know if Sam had moved on or not.

the whole Sam/Mercedes thing was still a question in her mind.

Were they really together?

They made terrible sense in her mind. They didn't work at all. Sam and Quinn were like meant to be. That's just the way Santana saw it.

And she was NOT going to let Mercedes freaking Jones get in the way of the awesome Fabrevans love-ship going on.

"Yeah, Q, if you think that's right then I don't see why you shouldn't move on." She told the blonde.

Hey, her plan had to start somewhere, so why not agree with the blonde.

Operation GET FABREVANS BACK TOGETHER was a go!

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is...hope you liked it...<strong>

**...reviews are awesome, so if you leave one you're pretty awesome too **

**...really, even if you don't leave one you're still pretty awesome**

**...thanks again for reading it, I hope you liked it...**


	9. The Same Conversations

**So, sorry for the long wait, just been getting more and more ideas for my other stories, it took longer for this update...**

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door...<p>

After a minute a second one came.

Sam figured it was just his imagination, that the noise would go away after a moment and that it wasn't an actual knock.

However, when the knocking began to be a banging he pushed the covers off of himself and looked at the clock.

Who the hell stops by at 3:00 in the morning.

Sighing he sat up from the bed and quickly stood up, crossing the room, he opened the door glaring at the person across the threshold.

"Hello Abby Road!" Santana smiled, looking at him a moment, "get it, because you have abs," she said pointing to the boys bare chest and stomach, "and it's like a road and it's all li-okay it's not funny." She shrugged, "why are you in such a bad mood?"

Sam just continued to glare, "seriously?" He asked.

Santana sighed, "what? So, I got you up a little early. Get over it Salmon Skin."

"Salmon Skin?" Sam asked.

The girl shrugged, "Trouty Mouth is getting a little old, but I like the whole fish thing."

"Salmon Skin?" They boy asked again.

The Latina rolled her eyes, "bad choice of words, obvioulsy." She then looked around, "can I come in or what?"

"No!" Sam said, "it's 3:00 in the morning. We're not-"

"I need to talk about something and I perfer to do it while sitting down with a hot cup of coffee in my hands." Santana interrupted.

The boy shook his head, "go home Santana. Whatever you're wanting to talk about can surely wait until morning."

"It is morning." Santana commented.

"What do you want?" The boy finally asked.

The girl just stared at him.

After a minute when he realized she really wasn't going to tell him unless he let her in, Sam rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way. As Santana made her way into the "kitchen" the blonde closed the door and walked over to get the girl some coffee.

* * *

><p>"I swear," Quinn said as she rubbed her head within a yawn, "I had no idea you and Sam were together." She looked at the girl sitting across from her on the porch.<p>

Mercedes had came over at about 2:50 and she had been rambling on about how Quinn shouldn't have been with Sam because while Quinn and Sam were dating Mercedes had never went off and did something with him. She was getting all upset and Quinn really had no understanding as of why.

"You didn't know?" The darker girl questioned warily.

"Why would I lie about that?" Quinn asked.

Mercedes shrugged, "I don't know, maybe you just don't want me to be mad at you. You want me to be mad at Sam, but not you. And with all of that together, you're pretending to have no idea when really you have every idea and you know it all...so instead of being mad at you I aim all of my anger at Sam."

Quinn looked at her a moment before saying, "huh?" That seriously just flew right over her head.

The other girl shrugged, "I don't know." After a pause she sighed, "I don't even think he likes me."

And Quinn did feel a little bad for her, "I'm sure that's not true." Even if she wanted it to be, "why wouldn't he like you?"

Mercedes stood up from the bench on the Fabray porch and walked over to the railing Quinn was sitting on, "I think he only got with me because he wanted to be with someone...it was like a you're-not-with-anyone-and-I'm-not-with-anyone-so-let's-get-together situation."

"Is that even a real thing?"

"That's not my point." Mercedes directed.

The blonde shrugged, "Sam is a good guy, there's no way that, that was the reason he got with you."

The other girl shrugged, "I'm sorry I came over so late...or early...or whatever." She said as she watched Quinn yawn again.

"It's okay." Quinn said. "I mean, as much as I love sleep and all, sometimes it's better to wake up especially early."

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?" Sam asked.<p>

Santana shrugged as she played with her coffee cup, "you heard me, I know you like Quinn still. So break-up with Aretha Franklin and get back with Hayley Williams."

"Hayley Williams?" Sam wondered.

Santana nodded, "Q's got some of the same qualities as that chick, she kind of reminds me of her."

Sam shook his head, "it's not that easy." He told her, "I care about Mercedes."

Santana nodded lifting her cup, "but do you love Quinn?"

"Well, yeah."

"Do you love Mercedes?"

Sam shrugged, "honestly, not as much." Was it bad that he was saying that?

Santana nodded, "problem solved, "you like Quinn more, you care about her more and you love her." She took a drink of her coffee, "it's obvious which choice is better."

"More appropriate." Sam agreed. He couldn't just drag Mercedes along anymore.

"So, you're getting rid of Aretha and grabbing Hayley." The dark haired girl said as she stood up.

Sam followed her to the door, "yes, Hayley's mine...or Quinn, Quinn's who I want."

"Exactly." She opened the door before walking out the door, saying goodbye to Sam before leaving.

* * *

><p>"I've gotta break up with him." Mercedes whispered.<p>

Quinn looked at her, "what?"

"Sam," Mercedes said, "I've gotta break up with him."

Quinn shook her head, "no you don't."

The other girl nodded, "he loves you." She rolled her eyes, "unfortunately, it's always been obvious."

Quinn slid off of her railing, "but-"

"There is no but Quinn, Sam loves you." Mercedes clairified, "it's all over."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Thanks for reading, and please review!<strong>


	10. BreakUp

**Again, I'm sorry for the wait, but I'm updating now (Yay!)**

* * *

><p>"I love you." Sam said as he combed out his hair. He looked at his reflection within the mirror, "I love you." He repeated before shaking his head, "no." He whispered, "that's not good enough." He put his comb down and rousled his hair a little before grabbing some aftershave and patting himself down. "Quinn," he said, "it was all a lie. There never was a party surprise thing for the Glee Club, I was just trying to get you to le-" He rolled his eyes, "seriously, that sounds like I hate her."<p>

With a deep sigh he picked up his boxers and slipped them on under his towel before proceeding to do the same with his pants and dropping the towel on the floor. "Mercedes and I were together-are together-but I'm ending it now-or today-to be with you. It was just a fling and I-" he shook his head cutting himself off, "lame." He whispered bitterly. He grabbed his shirt from ontop of the counter and slipped it on, "I love you, Quinn." He looked into the mirror again.

_Why is this so damn hard!_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you!" Quinn snapped.<p>

Santana shook her head, "whoa, Q, relax!" She stood up from her spot on the couch and grabbed the blonde's hands which were currently waving in aggravation, "I was just trying to help!"

"Help?" Quinn shook her head, "how can you consider that help?"

"I was knocking some sense into that boy, Quinn, he loves you." Santana told her.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I don't need your help with my love life, Santana."

The other girl let go of her hands, "I'm sorry." She whispered, "I didn't realize it would bother you so much."

Quinn sighed, "I'm scared." She said flopping onto the couch where the Latina had been seconds ago. She sighed, "he's with Mercedes." She whispered.

Santana rolled her eyes before sitting on the couch beside the girl, "they have no chemistry, they barely ever talk, they're one of the worst couples I have ever seen and that's including Finnberry and they don't mesh." She defended, "Fabrevans was a mesh."

"Fabrevans?"

"Fabray-Evans...she what's done there."

The blonde only shook her head raising her eyebrow, "who says Finnberry?"

"It's better than _Finchel_." Santana told her.

"I don't-Ho-"

"It's like a type of berry you know, blue_berry_, straw_berry, _rasp_berry,_ Finn_berry_. You know Finnberry, and Finchel's like-what is that?" Santana shrugged, "I don't even know."

* * *

><p>"I think we need to talk." Mercedes whispered as she stood in the doorway-<p>

* * *

><p>"You know I would never do anything to hurt you, Quinn." Santana whispered. "It was totally for the greater good."<p>

Quinn looked at her a moment before saying, "what if he doesn't ask?"-

* * *

><p>-"Yeah, come on in." Sam said as he stepped out of the doorway.<p>

Mercedes didn't move, "I'd rather stay here."

Sam nodded taking in her stance, it's like she was prepared for takeoff at any moment. When his eyes reached her face the guilty expression was written on his face; he could feel it.-

* * *

><p>-"Of course he'll ask." Santana shrugged, "and if by some odd chance he doesn't, you can...it's not like it's a bad thing if you're the one initiating things."<p>

Quinn shook her head, "I love him, but I can't make the move." She sighed, "it's hard to explain." She told the girl as she stared at her with her confused expression, "it's like I'm stuck. Afraid to move, afraid to breathe. I'm scared he'll find someone better afterwhile and just leave me. I'll still be the girl who cheated in his eyes. He won't want me."

Santana stared at her a moment before wrapping her arm over Quinn's shoulder's and pulling her closer, "he already does." She whispered.-

* * *

><p>"You love her."<p>

"Mercedes, I-"

"You love her. There's no way to move around that." She shook her head, "You love her, not me. There is nothing for us here." She said. "You know we're at an end."

Sam nodded, "it's-"

"Mutual." Mercedes interrupted, "the feeling...I don't hate you."

Sam gave her a light smile, "I wouldn't blame you if you did. I'm so sorry."

Mercedes leaned across the door way and kissed his cheek lightly, "I guess this is goodbye?" She said.

Sam shook his head, "no, just see you later."

She furrowed her eyebrows, not quite getting it.

"Friends?" He hinted.

"Course we are." She said, "so, Glee?"

He smiled, "yeah, we'll always have Glee."

* * *

><p>"I can't." Quinn shook her head as Santana combed her hand through her blonde hair. She sighed, "I can't do this."<p>

Santana stood up, forcing Quinn off of her shoulder, "come on, Quinn." She said putting her hand out, "don't be like this."

The blonde reluctantly grabbed the offered hand and stood up with the Latina, "don't give up." Santana said.

Quinn stared into her brown eyes, "but maybe he and Mer-"

"No." Santana stated firmly. "Kick-ass and get him back!" She demanded. "You talked to Mercedes yourself, she even said it was over."

Quinn nodded, "I know but-"

"Stop doubting it all."

"Okay." It was hesitant.

"Okay?"

Quinn nodded, "okay."

* * *

><p>"I believe in second chances," Sam said looking into his mirror, "and you may not want one, but I can guarentee that I'm giving you one. Hell, I'm sure I'd give you as many chances as the world would allow. I love you, Quinn, and the fling with Mercedes wasn't a mistake, it was meant to happen." He paused a moment before nodded, "breaking her heart made me realize who I truly belonged with. I love you, Quinn. You're all I want."<p>

He smiled to himself as he shut the bathroom light off.

"Perfect." He whispered, ready to get his girl back.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, just a few chapters left...<strong>

**...please review, thanks for reading!**


	11. Park

**New chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Sam combed out his hair once more before grabbing a jacket and heading out the door of the hotel room. "All right, I can do this." He whispered as he headed down the street. One thing he hated about being poor was not having more than one car for the family anymore. It kind of sucked because his parents seemed to always be using the only car they owned right now.<p>

He knew that right now was the best time to find Quinn and tell her how he felt, Stevie and Stacy had gone to a sleepover party at one of their friends, and his parents were still job hunting everyday so they always left early.

He was dead set on walking all the way across town to the Fabray doorstep to say exactly what was on his mind. He had spent all night memorizing the little speech he had made up yesterday in his bathroom. He figured he'd say it once more for good measure.

"I believe in second chances," Sam said looking into his mirror, "and you may not want one, but I can guarentee that I'm giving you one. Hell, I'm sure I'd give you as many chances as the world would allow. I love you, Quinn, and the fling with Mercedes wasn't a mistake, it was meant to happen." He paused a moment before nodded, "breaking her heart made me realize who I truly belonged with. I love you, Quinn. You're all I want."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I let you sleep on the idea, and now you're going to do it." Santana said as she pulled the covers away from the sleeping girl.<p>

Quinn cracked open one eye before turning away, "who keeps letting you in?"

Santana smirked, "Oh, honey, I've got a key."

Her response was a growl.

"You're the one who made it for me." Santana laughed.

Quinn looked over her shoulder at the Latina before saying, "I've slept on the idea and I have decided against it. So, leave me alone, I'd like to sleep."

"Seriously, Q, just get your ass to his hotel room and confess your love for him." Santana replied irritated.

"Seriously, San," the blonde mocked, "just get your ass out of my house."

The Latina rolled her eyes before she grabbed onto Quinn's legs and pulled her out of the bed.

"Santana!" Quinn hollered as she crashed onto the floor.

"Oh, great you're up!" Santana mocked enthusiasm. "Make me breakfast."

"You bitch."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Sam got halfway there before he turned around and headed back toward the hotel.<p>

However, halfway back he stopped in his steps and turned back around once more.

Turn left and it'd lead him to Quinn's house. Turn right and you go to the park.

He chickened out again.

He turned right.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now all you're doing is telling Sam how you feel." Santana told her as she grabbed another piece of bacon from the plate in the middle of the island.<p>

Quinn nodded, "yeah, cause that's not difficult at all." She said as she broke her own piece of bacon in half eating part of it.

Santana only smirked because they've already been through this before, "he feels the same." She said, "I promise you."

Quinn only rolled her eyes, "you know you're really not as smart as you think you are."

"Course I am."

"I cheated on him, Santana."

The girl only shrugged, they'd been through this already, too.

"How can he still love me? I hurt him, and I lied about it. I'm a terrible person who doesn't deserve to be with anyone. I should rot in hell. You know what, I probably will rot in hell. That's okay, though because like I said I deserve it. I just don't see how he can be so forgiving of it all. I cheat-"

"Quinn!"

"What?"

"Shut the hell up." Santana snapped. "rambling doesn't suit you."

The blonde said nothing.

* * *

><p>Sam had walked up to the lake in the park, he had picked up some rocks and was skipping them across the water. "I'm pathetic," he whispered.<p>

"I wouldn't say that." A voice came from behind.

The boy whipped around only to be met with Finn and Rachel.

"I think you're skipping them pretty well actually." Rachel continued, "a lot better than I do in fact."

Sam smiled, she thought he was talking about skipping rocks. "oh." He said.

Rachel nodded giving him a light smile, "you weren't talking about rock skipping were you?"

Sam noticed her boyfriend look between the two of them confused. "Am I that obvious?" The blonde asked.

Rachel shrugged, "I'm good at reading people." She walked the few steps toward a bench and sat down, pulling Finn with her. "It's about Quinn, isn't it?"

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, "Quinn? Aren't you two over?"

"Yeah, all thanks to you." Sam snapped. He still didn't understand why Finn would go through all that trouble breaking him and Quinn up stealing her from him just to break her heart in the end.

The brunette boy did look sorry though, "I didn't want to hurt her."

"Don't worry." Rachel said, "I'm sure she knows."

She was looking at her boyfriend but Sam was sure she was talking to him.

* * *

><p>"It's a little chilly outside so take this with you," Santana said handing Quinn her jacket.<p>

Quinn slipped the clothing on before grabbing her car keys, "I can do this, right?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "yes, you can." She pushed the girl toward the door before reaching forward and pulling the wooden pathway open, "here you go." She said lightly shoving the girl across the threshold. "now go and get your man."

* * *

><p>"You need help?" Rachel asked as she and Sam watched Finn walk over to the coffee cart in the park. She then looked back toward Sam, "I could help."<p>

Sam shook his head, "I'm sure I can talk to Quinn on my own. I just don't want to let her down."

"She'll say yes."

"I know." Sam nodded, "I know she still loves me. Santana said so, and I could just tell when she was helping me out with Stevie and Stacy." He smiled, "she was checking me out."

Rachel smiled, "then what are you so afraid of?"

"Letting her down." Sam said again, "I hid Mercedes from everyone because I was a little ashamed. I thought I liked her, maybe even loved her. But Quinn, I wanted to get over her. And so I guess in that way I was using Mercedes, but it never really worked."

Rachel nodded, "you and Mercedes?"

Sam shrugged, "yeah." He then shook his head, "I told Quinn we were planning a party for the Glee Club, but it was all a lie to get her to leave my house so Mercedes wouldn't appear while she was at my house. I didn't want to hurt anyone but I'm sure I hurt them both."

Rachel patted his arm comfortingly, "It'll all work out." She whispered, standing up and meeting Finn who was walking back with some coffee.

"Here," Finn said handing Sam a cup.

"Thanks." The blonde said.

Finn nodded before looking at Rachel, "we've got to go if we're gonna make the reservations."

Rachel smiled, "yeah," she looked back to Sam, "we're going to Breadstix for breakfast."

"Didn't know they served breakfast." Sam commented.

Finn shrugged, "it's a new thing. We're trying it out." He threw his arm over Rachel's shoulder, "good luck with Quinn." He said.

"Thanks." Sam replied taking a sip of the coffee.

"Oh, and the Glee Club party sounds like and excellent idea, call me if you want to make it official." Rachel smiled before she and Finn walked off toward Finn's truck.

* * *

><p>Turning right would take her toward Sam's hotel, going straight led to the park.<p>

Quinn chickened out, she went straight.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have that chapter, thanks so much for reading...please review, I'd appreciate it much...<strong>

**...thanks...**


	12. Fabrevans

**Ta-Nuh! (It's an old joke from my Ag class)...anyway, this is my next chapter, sorry it took so long for me to write...**

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled into one of the parking spaces in the park, she shut ofr her ignition and let her head rest against the seat. <em>What am I doing? <em>She thought, _it can't be that hard to tell someone you love them. It can't be that hard to apologize…again…and get Sam back. He's the one you want Quinn, it's that simple. Go and get him._

She adjusted her review mirror so she could get a good look at herself. _I should've put on more makeup. _She cursed internally before shaking her head, "no, Sam doesn't like loads of makeup on a girl." She whispered, before combing a hand through her hair. "Maybe I should've taken a shower first?" _It's not like you're dirty, you took a shower this morning._ "God, shut up!" She snapped before letting a chuckle escape her lips, _what kind of pathetic loser snaps at her conscious. _"Me apparently."

* * *

><p>Sam had ended up departing the bench and started walking around the lake. He was taking his time, walking really slow because he figured he blew his chance at talking to Quinn that day. It was pretty pathetic because it had only been three hours since he had woken up around six. So if he thought about it technically he still had half the day to talk to the girl if he really wanted to.<p>

He was just too scared.

He ended up being passed by three people walking dogs.

_Screw it! _He thought, _you're supposed to be a man, and instead you're walking around a lake in the middle of the park letting people with dogs pass you! Do the right thing and go and get your girl._

He nodded along with his internal pep talk. It was all true, he was supposed to be a man, he was supposed to be brave, he was supposed to be able to do the things within his head.

He should be able to walk over to Quinn's house and confess his love for her. He's in love with her, and love's never been a hard thing for him to admit too.

"I'm going." He said as he continued to walk around the lake. "It's time to man up."

* * *

><p>Quinn rolled her eyes as she scrunched her fingers through her hair again, "this is stupid." She sighed as she reached down and fixed her seatbelt before picking up her phone.<p>

**I can't do it.  
>-Q<strong>

**What! No, you can't give up.  
>-San<strong>

**I'm coming home.  
>-Q<strong>

She set her phone down, but it was no use Santana texted her back. Rolling her eyes she picked the phone back up and read the message, because nothing the Latina said could change her mind about giving in.

**I'm locking the door.  
>-San<strong>

Once again her hazel eyes were rolling.

**I've got a key.  
>-Q<strong>

**Bitch, I stole it!  
>-San<strong>

Quinn squinted in confusion before looking at her keys that were hanging in the ignition. Santana wasn't lying, her house key was gone.

**What the hell, Santana?  
>-Q<strong>

**;)  
>-San<strong>

The blonde tossed her phone into the passenger seat out of anger. She didn't care if she had to kick the damn door down. She was going home, and Santana was not keeping her locked out.

She started her car and fixed her review mirror before looking over her shoulder and backing out of the parking space. She never really like the park, in order to get out she had to turn completely around and go back the way she came. She always figured they should have made a road all around so they could get in and out more than one way.

* * *

><p>Sam ended his journey around the lake and began walking back toward the park entrance. He'd turn the right way this time. He'd head toward the Fabray house.<p>

Quinn had to know.

He set his eyes on the ground watching his feet as he continued his walk down the street.

He was startled when he heard someone say his name, "Sam?"

He immediately looked up and let his eyes wander around the place. It was her.

It was Quinn.

"Hey." He greeted as she rolled to a stop in her little red Buggy. "W-what are you doing here?"

Quinn shrugged as she looked over her shoulder, making sure there were no cars coming behind her, "nothing much." She smiled, "just hanging at the park."

Sam nodded, "yeah, yeah, me too."

The girl shrugged, "you want a ride home?"

Sam was about to object, because he wasn't going home. He was going to the Fabray's to talk to Quinn. And that's when reality actually hit him.

He was already takling to Quinn.

"uh, sure." He said before he walked over to the door and opened it before climbing inside the vehicle. "Thanks." He whispered, shutting the door.

Quinn only smiled, God, he loved that smile.

And those twinkling hazel eyes.

But he said nothing about his feelings.

* * *

><p>Quinn hadn't wanted to stop when she noticed Sam was walking down the street. She hadn't even thought about stopping, it was like her brain was in no way in control of her body, when she was telling herself to drive away, she was asking Sam if he wanted a ride.<p>

She cursed herself internally when he accepted.

And she felt completely embarrased as he climbed inside, her car wasn't the cleanest (even though it wasn't dirty, she felt as though it could be cleaner).

"So," she said as they drove away from the park, "how've you been?" She wondered.

Sam gave her a light chuckle because they'd seen each other a few days ago, "good." He told her.

She nodded, "good."

"Yeah." He responded before saying, "Mercedes and I are over."

Quinn stopped at a stop sign and looked at him, "over? When were you...under?" Not that she didn't already know.

Sam shrugged, "Nationals."

"Glee?" She asked.

He nodded, "yeah, it was kind of a phase."

Quinn realized she should probably drive away from the stop sign so she rolled the car forward. "A phase? What's that mean?"

Sam sighed before saying, "I've come to realizations about myself-"

"Oh, so you are gay!" She said with a smile.

"No," He laughed, "not at all." He then rolled his eyes, "this is a serious conversation."

Quinn glanced at him before saying, "why?" It was more of a mutter, an almost soundless whisper.

"I've got feelings." Sam said, "and they're not a joke."

Quinn nodded, "o-okay, I'm sorry."

He nodded as well before looking ahead at the road.

* * *

><p>Quinn felt even more awkward than before because after her little joke he hadn't really said anything at all.<p>

She pulled in front of the hotel building and shut her car off, "Sam-"

"Stop." He said holding his hand up, "just, stop." He looked into her eyes and Quinn almost broke down.

She seriously felt like she had ruined any chance of getting him back.

"I need to get this out." He said, "so, Quinn, please just don't say anything."

The girl nodded.

Sam sighed, he unbuckled his seat belt and looked into her eyes, "Quinn..." He trailed off, instead of saying what was on his mind, instead of opening with his speech he leaned toward her and captured her lips with his own.

It was a long kiss, passionate and filled with so many words.

"I love you." He whispered as they pulled apart. "I believe in second chances, and you may not want one, but I can guarantee that I'm giving you one. Hell, I'm sure I'd give you as many chances as the world would allow. I love you, Quinn, and the fling with Mercedes wasn't a mistake, it was meant to happen." He paused examining her face a moment before continuing, "breaking her heart made me realize who I truly belong with. I love you, Quinn. You're all I want."

As he finished his words he watched Quinn's eyes lighten up, they were shimmering, filled with tears that were never going to spill. She then smiled.

"I love you too!" She said before kissing him once more, "God, I always have." She chuckled, "I wasn't really hanging in the park. Santana told me that you told her you still loved me and she had me convniced to go to your room and get you back. But I was scared, I couldn't do it, so I ended up at the park."

Sam laughed also, "me too!" He told her, "Mercedes and I talked and of course Santana and I talked, and then when I ended up at the park instead of your house, it was Finn and Rachel I ran into."

They shared a smile, and a good moment of silence before Quinn said, "there was no Glee Party was there?"

Sam shook his head, "no, but there could be." He shrugged, "pool party, for the mid summer or something. We'll need a pool."

"I have a pool." Quinn whispered before saying, "we can use mine."

Sam nodded, "yeah, but it's supposed to be a Glee surprise, so you can't tell anyone about it."

"Yes," Quinn said, "because I talk to everyone."

Sam rolled his eyes at her sarcasam, "you talk to a lot of the people in Glee." He said, "don't even pretend you don't."

"Pool party it is." Quinn said "and my lips are sealed."

"God, I hope not." Sam said before he leaned in and kissed her once more. "Apparently I've got the key." He winked.

Quinn laughed at his cheezy, lame joke before she pushed him toward the door, "I've gotta go, but we'll meet again later."

Sam nodded opening the car door and climbing out, "absolutely, so call me."

"I will." Quinn smiled before turning her vehicle back on.

Fabrevans was a go!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking there's probably only one chapter left with this...<strong>

**...thanks to all who read, and please review...**

**...I'd appreciate it...**


	13. Pool Party

**As I went back and read through this story I realized the name "Adventures In Babysitting" didn't really suit it so much seeing as it wasn't really about babysitting but...you know...whatever...**

**...Last Chapter...**

* * *

><p>Quinn and Sam had been back together for a month now, every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday they would go on dates, those were the only days Sam had off of work and the days that he had money as he was paid every Saturday.<p>

They made it a habbit to go bowling every week on Tuesday even though Quinn wasn't a big fan of bowling; Sam was and she'd do everything she could to keep him happy. The food at the bowling alley was pretty expensive so they never ate there, they always went to Breadstix for dinner on that day.

Thursday's were the day they reserved Quinn's house and stayed up late watching movies and cooking their own dinner at the house. Actually Quinn did most of the cooking, she learned early on that Sam could never cook without burning everything.

And Sunday's they did church work together, working in the Sunday School area after their own church services and then they took the Sunday School kids home in the church van before going to lunch at The Rose Garden a fancy restaurant that opened that summer, Quinn normally paid for their meals on Sunday afternoon and Sam would pay Sunday night as they ate take out while babysitting Stevie and Stacy.

Yes, they had created a routine, but it was one that they were both completely comfortable with, and with them as a couple nothing ever got boring.

* * *

><p>On the fourth of July they threw their Glee pool party bash at Quinn's house, her mom went over to the Lopez's for the night (Santana and Quinn had to do a lot of begging on that part, but their mother's finally agreed).<p>

"Quinn this party is sick," Blaine smiled. He wasn't really in their Glee Club but Kurt was and since they were dating they allowed the Warbler to join in on the fun.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled, "it was Sam's idea."

"Bottle Rockets!" Puck cried as he stepped outside with a handful of the rockets. "Who's with me?" He questioned.

Finn stood up, "I am!"

"Hell yes," Mike nodded rolling Artie over.

Blaine looked at Kurt who shook his head, "you go." Blaine gave him a smirk as he stood up and joined the guys.

"Yeah, us girls would rather watch." Rachel said.

Quinn patted Sam's shoulder, "go," she pointed toward the boys, "don't want you missing out."

Sam gave her a kiss on the cheek before he stood up and joined his friends.

Santana made her way over to Quinn and sat down, "hey, hey," She smiled. "How's life in the Fabrevans world?"

"Fantastic." Quinn gushed, "I love him so much."

"It's so obvious." Mercedes giggled.

Contrary to the popular belief on facebook Mercedes did not nor ever will hate Quinn for 'stealing' her boyfriend away. Mercedes always had a feeling her and Sam would never last, and she was truly happy that both he and Quinn seemed to be so happy together.

There was no bitterness between the three whatsoever.

Kurt jumped at the sound of the screeching Bottle Rocket as Puck shot it out of his beer bottle.

"Did you just jump!" Rachel laughed.

Kurt shook his head, "no." He sighed, "never."

"Oh, you so did." Tina laughed as Kurt continued to shake his head in argument. "haha."

"Smoke Bomb!" Brittany cheered as she lit the thing and threw it down inbetween Santana and Quinn.

"Brittany!" They both squealed getting up, Quinn coughing as she inhaled a little.

Brittany smiled, "what?"

"You're not supposed to throw them at people."

"No, that's what these are for!" Finn cried throwing a snapper down at the girls' feet.

"Ow!" Santana gasped with a laugh at the thing popped against her skin.

"Ooh, let me try!" Brittany giggled bouncing over to Finn.

As Finn handed the box of snappers over to the taller blonde he watched Puck light up three Bottle Rockets at once before watching them launch into the air with their screeching before they popped.

"What's that one thing," Santana said looking at Quinn, "you hold it in your hand and it launches into the air a few times sparkling things or whatever."

Quinn folded her arms across her chest as she shrugged, "Roman Candle?"

"Yes!" Santana snapped her fingers, "do you have any of those? I used to launch them with my dad all the time."

"You can check the bag, I'm not really sure what all my mom got us." Quinn told her.

"Oh there's a lot in there." Puck said as he gave Mike the lighter so the guy could shoot his Rockets.

"Ow!" Finn laughed as Brittany threw a few snappers at him.

The blonde laughed before running away and throwing them around the Fabray's yard.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Santana was out in the middle of the yard with Quinn and they were setting off the Roman Candles while Brittany and Tina were having a snapper fight and Rachel and Kurt were playing it safe messing with the sparklers.<p>

"Hey Finn, come help with the grill." Sam said as he and Puck started lighting the thing.

The taller boy left Artie with his soda and walked over to the blonde and the mohawked guy and took a look at the grill. "What'cha need?" He asked.

Puck shrugged, "just need the food. Quinn said her mom put it in the fridge, you wanna get it?"

Finn nodded as he made his way into the Fabray house to get their food.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned as she and Kurt made their way to the girl's, "did you're mom get anything for me?" She wondered, "not to be greedy or selfish it's just that I-"

"I know." Quinn nodded, "we all know you're a vegan Rachel and that's why the boys are putting a veggie burger on for you."

The shorter girl smiled, "oh great! Thanks."

Quinn gave her a smirk before she turned back to Santana, however she ended up facing the short brunette once more, "hey Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for talking to Sam," Quinn said, "he told me that you and Finn met up with him at the park a while ago and I just wanted to thank you, because whatever you said seemed to work."

Rachel could only smile, "it's no problem, when I see things need fixing, I try my best to fix them."

Quinn smiled as Kurt handed Rachel another sparkler, "here!" He said, "it's time to be the maestro of the sound of music."

"What music?" Mercedes laughed.

Kurt shrugged, "it's always in my head."

The dark skinned girl sighed as she sat back down in one of the lounge chairs.

"This is a pool party, isn't it?" Santana asked after a moment.

Quinn shrugged, "yeah, why?"

"No one seems to enjoy the pool." Rachel pointed out.

"So." Quinn shrugged once more, "no one has to get in the pool. It's not like there's a rule."

Santana glanced over toward the grill, "how many guys does it take to work that thing anyway?" She hollered over as she noticed Puck, Sam and Finn were now joined by Blaine, Artie and Mike.

"Too many." Mercedes groaned as she closed her eyes and took a sip of her iced tea.

"Ooh, Bumble Bees!" Brittany could be heard from outside as she dashed toward her friends, "San, are these the things that spin around in like the air as they change different colors?"

Santana eyed the bees a moment before shrugging, "I don't know, Britt, could be."

Brittany then looked at Quinn, "are they?"

Quinn shrugged, "I think so, maybe."

"Cool." Brittany grinned, "then these things are so awesome." She then set it on the ground, "Santana light it."

The Latina did as she was told before they all stepped back watching the bee work its way around. When it was finished Brittany jumped in place clapping her hands cheerfully as she went. "Yay!"

* * *

><p>Once the food was done and cooked up and they had finished eating Sam walked over to Quinn as she stood by the poolside table, "having fun yet?" He asked her.<p>

She smiled, "it's been amazing." She then shrugged, "couldn't ask for any better."

Sam gave her a quick kiss wrapping his arms around her before he swiftly threw her into the pool.

When she came up from the water and gasped in surprise she glared at him, "I can't believe you did that!"

"It's a pool party babe!" He laughed.

"Damn straight!" Santana agreed before she pushed him in.

When Sam came up he looked at his girlfriend as she smiled, "that's my best friend." She said.

He then shot a glare at Santana who gave him a wink.

* * *

><p>The night ended quickly as they finished their own fireworks and the food and swam in the pool. As they sat in the lounge chairs and around the poolside they looked up at the sky and watched as it lit up with the firework display that was happening in the park.<p>

They were all staying the night so no one had to worry about getting home quickly as they all sat together.

Sam looked around as he lay on one of the chairs holding Quinn against him, earlier this year he had all of these friends and a sort of rival with Finn after he stole Quinn away, but right now, in this moment as he noticed Brittany and Santana holding hands as they looked up at the sky laying on the ground, and Kurt and Blaine tangled in each others arms along with Finn and Rachel curled together on the chair opposite them he couldn't ask for anything better either. He had Quinn.

He had amazing friends.

And so far, he had a pretty damn good summer.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the end...<strong>

**...I hope it was good for you, I appreciate you reading and I'd love to hear what you think...**

**...thanks again for all who reviewed/read/favorited/alerted..you're all so very kind...**


End file.
